


marvel songfics

by attackoftheangryeyebrows



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, F/M, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Music, Possession, Romance, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackoftheangryeyebrows/pseuds/attackoftheangryeyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten songfics inspired by music from my iPod while on shuffle. Features Steve/Tony, Steve/Toni, Ultron!Tony, genderswap, and zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. According to You

Track 01  
SONG: "According to You" by Orianthi  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Steve Rogers, Toni Stark, Tiberius Stone (Tiberius/Toni, unrequited Steve/Toni)

He honestly had no idea what Toni saw in Tiberius Stone, and it frustrated him sometimes. Steve could understand if it was about power, but Toni had her own company for god's sake. And it couldn't be because they were practically equal intellectually – Toni and Reed could talk for hours on some completely incomprehensible subject while she and Stone could coldly snipe at each other across a business table about the same thing.

Stone treated her like dirt, not the proper dame she was. She deserved to be told that she was a genius, not 'smart for a girl'. Toni was a CEO and an Avenger, a real superhero. Why was it so hard to get her to see that she deserved more than some asshole like Stone? Someone who would love her for her talents and flaws? Someone like Steve?


	2. Arms

Track 02  
SONG: "Arms" by Christina Perri  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Steve Rogers, Tony Stark (Steve/Tony)

Tony knew being unstable made him a bad boyfriend…lover…whatever for Steve. He had the horrible tendency of constantly destroying his life and all of the people he cared about. And Steve knew about that, about how dark Tony could get when his depression tried to drown him, and still stuck around.

The day they freed Captain America from the ice was still one of the best days of Tony's life, trumped only by their first date. After spending years dancing around each other, all it took was one too many close calls to finally force them to face the truth.

It didn't matter if the world collapsed because of an alien invasion or some crazy plot by Doctor Doom, Tony knew he could count of Steve being there to catch him and carry him home.


	3. Rich Girl

Track 03  
SONG: "Rich Girl" by Gwen Stefani & Eve  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Toni Stark, James Rhodes

Toni loved being able to buy almost anything, anyone. It was such a rush and the way it made women pant after her was fantastic. She held out a pair of die for Rhodey to blow on, only for him to roll his eyes.

"You do realize that you've lost almost at least a million at this one table tonight, right?"

"Baby," she purred, peering at him over her designer shades. "Do I look worried? It grows on trees."

"Military trees, maybe." He watched as Toni tossed the dice only to get snake eyes. She pouted and shot him a glare. "Before you say anything, I didn't curse you. I-"

"You did too! You and your negative air have completely disrupted my good karma. You're bad news, Rhodey. Very bad indeed."

"Whatever. Just remember to be on time for our flight to Afghanistan tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Toni rubbed her hands together, making him distinctly nervous. "I can't wait to show your military bosses the Jericho missile. That'll show 'em who's got balls."

Rhodey already felt like this trip was going to end in disaster. Toni trying to prove that she could be just as tough as one of the guys never ended well for anyone.

"Just promise that you won't accidently blow us up or something trying to show-off."

She scoffed and waved off his concern. "Rhodey, my friend, the day Toni Stark manages to blow herself to smithereens will be a very sad day indeed. They might even give me my own national holiday. A girl can dream."


	4. Be OK

Track 04  
SONG: "Be OK" by Ingrid Michaelson  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Toni Stark, Steve Rogers, Peter Parker (Steve/Toni, mention of Peter/MJ)

When Steve came back from meeting with Fury, the last thing he expected to find was Peter Parker nursing some fairly minor wounds in the kitchen like he had just managed to escape from a treacherous warzone.

"Whatever you do," he told Steve solemnly. "Do not go to the training room. Toni is determined to rip every male limb from limb today. Save yourself."

"That bad, huh?" asked Steve, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "What set her off this time?"

"Does it matter? She's either PMSing or the board of directors have pissed her off again by being 'sexist pigs'."

"They are sexist pigs," said a voice in the doorway. Peter flinched and Steve just smiled as Toni calmly walked into the kitchen and draped her arms around his shoulders. "Come out and play with me, Steve. Peter's no fun."

Peter looked torn between being insulted and being too terrified of Toni to speak, so Steve decided to spare him for Mary-Jane's sake.

"Why not. I promise to at least try and hit you even though you're a girl."

"It's not my fault!" Peter spluttered. "Do you have any idea what Aunt May would do to me if she found out I went around hitting women?"

"She'd probably ban you from watching TV," Toni said teasingly. "And since she's the boss I'd have to happily comply."

They left him in the kitchen, Toni laughing as she dragged Steve off to spar some more. She trusted him to pull his punches and treat her like an equal, and knew that she'd be okay.


	5. Imagine

Track 05  
SONG: "Imagine" by A Perfect Circle  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Ultron!Tony, Steve Rogers (Steve/Tony, one-sided Steve/Ultron!Tony)

She was beautiful in the midst of the wreckage, and the sight of her caused Steve's stomach to twist in anxiety. Jan was already a very attractive woman, but Ultron took it to a whole new level, one that was painfully unnatural. Ultron cupped his chin and stared into his eyes hard.

"The peek of human perfection," she said, and Steve could have sworn he heard Tony echoing the same words good-naturedly in his head. "We could improve this world, Steven Rogers. Together we could create the perfect race."

Hank had told him that Ultron's obsession with him was more than likely the result of taking over Tony who, as Jan had been so happy to explain, had been in love with Steve for years. Steve just wished that Tony would find his way back so that they could take down Ultron together, like the good old days, and then figure this whole relationship thing out.

The chains she had wrapped him in felt like a straight jacket and weighed him down. Ultron teased his earlobe with her mouth, surprisingly sensual. It sent chills through Steve and he started to struggle against his bonds.

"Can you imagine it, Steven? Our own world of flawlessness and peace, free from greed and hatred. It's really not that hard…"


	6. As Time Goes By

Track 06  
SONG: "As Time Goes By" by Billie Holiday  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Toni Stark, Steve Rogers (Steve/Toni)

"I can't believe you rigged a charity ball."

"Lies," said Toni airily. "I won this dance far and square, sweetheart. Don't be such a sore loser."

"Maybe," Steve allowed cautiously. "But you can't tell me that you winning a chance to dance with me to this song is a coincidence."

"Now you just sound paranoid."

She looked stunning, as Toni always did. It didn't matter if she was wearing something that had been created just for her by Jan or a pair of sweats in the workshop, Steve always felt a little in awe of her. Toni gave him a smug smile as she attempted to lead him across the dance floor. He protested for a moment before giving in. Sometimes it was best to simply give her what she wanted.

"Give us a kiss, kid?"

He scoffed at her Humphrey Bogart impression but didn't deny her. Toni knew she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"I don't remember that line from the movie."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with a little improvisation."

"Blasphemy," said Steve firmly. "You don't mess with the classics."

Toni's hand slid a little down his shoulder and squeezed.

"Mm, you won't hear me arguing that. I happen to be a big fan of the classics."


	7. Sexy Silk

Track 07  
SONG: "Sexy Silk" by Jessica Cornish  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Toni Stark, Steve Rogers, Logan (Steve/Toni)

"You're having too much with this."

"Says you," she snorted, digging through another footlocker Jarvis had dragged out of storage from her childhood. Toni pulled out a feather boa and threw it over her shoulders, casting Steve a 'come hither' look. "I happen to love playing dress-up. It's practically what we do for a living."

Steve frowned. "We're superheroes, Toni, not kids in a make-up and costumes."

"Really? Because that sounds like a typical day in the Tower." Logan happened to wander through the living room at that moment and Toni turned on him with an evil grin. "Hey, Wolverine. You know what you would look great in?"

He paused for a moment to sniff the air and shot the footlocker a glare.

"No, but I sure as hell know it ain't some frilly tutu."


	8. Right Thru Me

Track 08  
SONG: "Right Thru Me" by Nicki Minaj  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Toni Stark, Steve Rogers (Steve/Toni)

Steve was her equal in almost everyway, which made arguments such a bitch to win. He could see slap through Toni sometimes like there was nothing standing between him and her thoughts. Sometimes she really hated how well he knew her, until something came up and threw her world into chaos, and Steve didn't have to ask what was wrong.

Their fights were, as Peter like to call them, almost always of epic proportions. And then of course he'd beg for mom and dad to stop fighting, and they would more often than not. Somehow due to strange family dynamics she and Steve had become the parental figures of the Avengers, and no one liked to see their parents fight.

But then no one really liked hearing their parents have make-up sex late into the night either.


	9. Hurricane Drunk

Track 09  
SONG: "Hurricane Drunk" by Florence + The Machine  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Tony Stark (Steve/Sharon, unrequited Steve/Tony)

There was something so very comforting about the sound of pouring ice into a shot glass with a little bourbon or whiskey. He had promised Steve years ago that he was going to stay sober, and Tony fully intended to stick that despite how much he to break that promise. A disappointed Steve was a very frightening Steve to face, wasted or not.

Damnit, Tony should be happy for him. The sight of Steve and Sharon dancing at their own wedding shouldn't leave him feeling like this. If he could go through the civil war and the aftermath without touching a drop he should be fully capable to survive the night.

But it wasn't one night. This night was just the beginning of the rest of Steve's life as a married man, and Tony's fingers twitched in response, thinking of his and Sharon's honeymoon and all that would entail.

It was only one drink. Just _one_ could make the rest of the night bearable, and no one had to know. The alcohol would be out of his system by morning anyway.

Tony weighed the glass in his hand and inspected the contents with a critical eye.

Really, what was the harm in indulging in one little drink?


	10. Living Dead Girl

Track 10  
SONG: "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Toni Stark, Steve Rogers (Steve/Toni)

The cut on Toni's cheek didn't bleed but neither had it made any visible progress in healing. Steve knew what that meant but Reed had said only yesterday that he was close to having cure, and he had to cling that.

She turned her face into his neck and Steve stiffened before he could stop himself. Toni sighed and pulled away.

"It's not that bad yet, promise."

"I know," said Steve, keeping his voice light.

The other Avengers had given up on trying to drag him out of Toni's cell hours ago. There was no way in hell he was going to leave her for face this on her own.

"I don't want to end-up as one of those things, Steve." Her voice was even and scarily calm though he knew she had to be feeling the exact opposite. "I know you'll make it quick."

"Reed will figure this out, have faith."

"Reed could have started this whole mess for all we know," said Toni bitterly. "He can be so impetuous sometimes. I don't know Sue's managed to put up with him all these years."

"Probably with the same god-given patience I have with you."

That managed to draw out a smile, which vanished much too quickly for Steve's liking.

"I'm hungry, Steve." Toni sounded like a frightened child and he pulled her in closer. "I've never been so hungry before and you smell _good_."

"I know, sweetheart." Steve's heart clenched in his chest as he wished he could take her pain as his own. "I know."


	11. Tracklisting

Tracklisting

1\. According to You by Orianthi  
2\. Arms by Christina Perri  
3\. Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani & Eve  
4\. Be OK by Ingrid Michaelson  
5\. Imagine by A Perfect Circle  
6\. As Time Goes By by Billie Holiday  
7\. Sexy Silk by Jessica Cornish  
8\. Right Thru Me by Nicki Minaj  
9\. Hurricane Drunk by Florence + The Machine  
10\. Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie


End file.
